The Awaiting Lotus
by lovexsorrows
Summary: Kanda Yu decided he wasn’t going to be leaving the Order anytime soon and so he waits, while killing Akumas, battling the Millennium Earl and chasing Lavi for calling him ‘Yu-chan’.


A young man of about 18 made his way towards a familiar clearing in the forest. His stiff raven ponytail danced in the air as he manoeuvred through the trees and bushes. Finally, he arrived at a clearing surrounded by tall, gloomy trees where a makeshift memorial stood. Although it has faded over time but the name 'Abel', carved in English and kanji, could still be read on the wooden memorial board. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was shining brightly but only some shone through to the clearing as most of the light were filtered by the leaves on the tall trees. The young man then sat down on the grass by the makeshift memorial, putting his weapon by his side.

"Does she still come and see you?" he asked.

He knows that the dead would not answer even more so a lifeless piece of wood. The chirping sounds of birds resonated lightly as he sank into his memories.

* * *

+MUGEN+

_**Flashback told from Kanda's POV**_

I first arrived at the Black Order around eight years ago, a little past my tenth birthday. Few months back, a middle-aged guy by the name of Froi Tiedoll, arrived at my village in Japan. He attracted an amount of attention as it wasn't often for a foreign traveler to stop by our village. One day, while I was training alone in the dojo, he was there at the bamboo grove by the river, drawing. Then, something beneath his cloak began glowing. The glowing object was an 'innocence', **my** innocence. And from there onwards, it was all history. I ended up becoming an Exorcist, the "Apostles" of Innocence, and joined the Black Order to fight the war against the Millennium Earl.

+MUGEN+

It has been a few days since I've arrived in the Black Order and there was only one word to describe it, dull. I've been doing nothing but train, not that I mind, with my innocence that has been forged into a katana named Mugen. The guys from the science department said it was to increase my synch rate. But I dislike the training because it was rather noisy, with the sound of their machines and a few other training exorcists.

After training, I headed to the cafeteria and ordered my usual, soba. I said my prayers and was about to begin eating when a figure suddenly blocked my light. I looked up and saw a girl around my age holding a tray filled with various dishes.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" she asked.

"No."

She sat her tray down and took a seat, mumbled what I assumed to be a prayer and began savouring her food. Throughout the meal, I can't help but notice two things. One, the amount she eats – there were seven different dishes on her tray; and two, the colour of her hair – it was a deep blood red, an alluring 

colour one does not encounter everyday. As I was absorbed in my own thoughts, I did not notice that she had already finished her food and was observing me from across the table.

"I bet you're wondering how a young girl like me could have finished those dishes, right?"

I only nodded with the tip of my chopsticks in my mouth.

"There two types of anti-Akuma weapon used by us Exorcists, the common equipment-type and the rare parasitic-type. Equipment-types have their Innocence forged into external weapons whereas parasitic-types have their innocence dwelling inside of their body and transforms a part of them into a weapon. Also, parasite-type exorcists require high amounts of food and nutrients to sustain themselves compared to equipment-types. I'm one of them," she explained.

"Oh. Gochisou-sama," I replied and set my chopsticks down.

"You must be new. I'm Laura Cross, nice to meet you."

"Kanda Yu."

"Do I call you by your first name or?"

"Kanda."

"Okay, Kanda. I would love to stay and chat or whatever but I've got training. So, I'll see you around?"

"Maybe."

Laura smiled before standing up and left with her empty tray. I watched her waist-length blood red hair swish as she made her way out of the cafeteria.

+MUGEN+

It has been almost a month since the chance meeting and I haven't seen her since, not that I mind. While I was searching for a training spot, I came upon a small clearing in the forest surrounded by tall, gloomy trees. I love the peaceful atmosphere and that not much sunlight shined through. It soon became my favourite spot.

One day, as usual, I went there and began training with Mugen, blindfolded. Suddenly, I heard a cry that sounded vaguely like 'Apple'. Thinking I was most probably hallucinating or something, I brushed it aside until it gradually became louder. Soon, I sensed an approaching presence. It jumped out from the bushes and onto the soft grass.

"Abel, give me my ribbon back!"

The voice sounded familiar as it began chasing something in circles around me. Annoyed by the fact that they're chasing around me and ruining my training, I pointed Mugen upfront in attempt to stop whoever it was before pulling off my blindfold.

"Gotcha! Whoa…"

I saw Laura, a mere millimetres away from Mugen's blade, holding a raccoon whom I assumed to be 'Abel' at a standstill.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Avoiding from getting slice by your innocence?"

"Tch," I said and lowered Mugen.

Laura took the chance and plopped onto the soft grass. She let go of 'Abel' and began tying a piece of blue ribbon around his neck.

"There, since you like it so much. Sorry for interrupting your training. I was trying to get my ribbon back from the pesky one."

"Hm? The raccoon?"

"Yeah, name's Abel."

"I thought joining the Order meant no strings attached, pets included."

"No one knows. Besides, I found him during my first week here; I did not bring him along."

"What if he dies? Won't he be turned into an akuma?"

"I doubt the Earl likes animal soul for his playthings. If not, there would be swarms of akuma over our head right now."

"Che."

She gave a light chuckle and reached into the pocket of her uniform, pulling out a handful of nuts. I just resumed my training but left out the blindfold.

"So, which General found you?" she asked while throwing the nuts lightly for Abel to catch.

"Tiedoll."

"Ah, you got the nice guy. I was found by Cross Marian, the difficult one."

Laura fell silent but continued playing with Abel as I continued with my training, Mugen dancing elegantly in the air. Occasionally, I hear giggles and squeals from the two. Finally exhausted, I stopped and sat down on the grass, not far from them. Abel suddenly came over and began nuzzling against my calves. I was rather surprised as animals usually don't approach me.

"Your innocence, it's forged into a katana, am I right?" Laura asked.

"Mugen. How'd you know it's a katana? Usually, 'sword' would be the first word."

"Let's just say I've weaponry knowledge," she smiled.

"What's yours?"

"These."

Laura pulled off her black leather gloves and held both her hands up. I was puzzled as Abel began scratching his paw against the tree I was sitting against. Then, jolts of electricity that resembled metallic blue fireworks shot out from both her hands.

"And that is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Che. I'll admit it is interesting."

The crackling electric bolts died off and Laura stood up, straightening her uniform. Abel stopped scratching his paw and ran towards her.

"I'll bring more nuts tomorrow, 'kay?" she said while rubbing Abel's furry head.

She then walked towards me, stopped about half a foot away and extended her arm.

"Dinner. Coming?" she asked.

"Tch."

I took her arm and stood up. I noticed Abel was trying to catch a butterfly from the corner of my eye while brushing grass off my uniform. Laura smiled and waved to Abel before we left the clearing, heading towards the cafeteria in the overcast 100 year old tower. I watched silently as Laura's hair swished gently behind her in the light breeze, the blood red a stark contrast to the jet black Exorcists' uniform.

+MUGEN+

I quickly made my way down the hallway, avoiding all the curious gazes shot my way. It was June 6th, my **dreaded **birthday. The baka usagi, Lavi was determined to celebrate it. He had been chasing me around the Order ever since I returned from a mission a few hours ago to drag me to the party Lenalee and the Science Department had organized. Approaching a junction at the end of the hallway, I nearly crashed into Laura who came from the right.

"Ah. Kanda, you're back."

I merely nodded in reply. Then a voice calling my name belonging to a certain hyperactive redhead progressively grew louder.

"Oh Yu-chaaaan... I know you're here Has anyone seen Yu-chan?" Lavi asked.

Automatically, the finders and Exorcists scattered along the hallway pointed towards where I and Laura were standing. Laura tilted her head sideways and waved to the approaching Lavi.

"Laura-chan! Thanks for locating Yu!"

Unwilling to give in just yet, I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed Laura's wrist and ran down the hallway towards my right where she came from, leaving a baffled Lavi on our tail.

+MUGEN+

We both fell onto the soft grass of the clearing in the forest panting slightly. I sat up, leaning against a tree and set Mugen by my side. Laura sat not far from me, with her legs folded upright to her chest.

"Kanda, you're not going to the party?" she asked.

"Don't want to. Besides, I did not request for them to celebrate."

"Aww… What a waste…"

Both of us fell silent as the crickets began weaving a soothing melody in the background. As time passed, my eyelids gradually got heavier.

"Actually, you're exhausted from the previous mission, right?"

I gave a slight nod and saw her smile a little before everything in sight became pitch black. I could hear her steady breathing and the rustling leaves as I rested my eyelids. Then, she shifted and suddenly stood up. Almost instinctively, I grabbed one of her arms, which caught her by surprise.

I snapped open my eyelids and instantly met with her dark grey orbs. Her eyes revealed nothing about her thoughts or feelings, as though it were all hidden behind an intricate grey mask.

"I thought Kanda Yu does not need company," she said.

"I don't," I answered while keeping eye contact.

Laura blinked a few times before sitting down next to me, once again with her legs folded upright to her chest. She then gave me a smile that assured me she wasn't going to leave.

"I wonder where Abel is?" she wondered out loud as I drifted off to sleep, losing all contact with the outside world.

+MUGEN+

"Yu-chan!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to glare at the bookman junior who called my by my first name, **again**.

"What do you want, baka usagi, before I slice you with Mugen," I hissed.

"Have you seen Laura-chan?" he asked. And to be frank, I was expecting something like 'Can I braid your hair today?'

"Not since I left for a mission a month ago, why?"

"She looked crestfallen when she returned from her mission. After asking Komui, I found out that the compatible user got killed by an Akuma while she was retrieving the innocence fragment," Lavi explained.

"Che," was all I replied as I turned my back against him and continued towards my training at the forest.

"Yu-chan, please console if you see her!" Lavi shouted as I made a turn around the corner.

+MUGEN+

I made my way to the clearing in the forest, pondering on what Lavi had just informed me. I saw a figure standing in front of the makeshift grave, where Abel's ashes were buried, upon reaching the clearing.

"Laura?" I asked while slowly approaching the figure.

There was no reply. But I knew it was her from the long, waist-length blood red coloured hair. I stopped about a feet behind her. All of a sudden, a flash of blood red flew past my eyes, so fast that I wasn't able to react. By the time I realized, Laura already had both her arms around my waist and was sobbing in the crook of my neck. I only stood there, with my arms on my side, one holding Mugen tightly as Laura cried her heart out.

"First Abel and now Emanuel, how many people I'm suppose to witness dying?" she sobbed.

"Tch. As an exorcist, it's like breathing."

"No. I have to see anyone and everyone I love die one after another in this life I can never forsake!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Laura then looked up, stared at me with saucer-wide eyes as though she had just said something she shouldn't have. She quickly pulled her arms away and began wiping her tear-stained face.

"I'm so sorry Kanda, for making you uncomfortable listening to my nonsensical ramblings. But thank you for lending me your shoulders," she smiled weakly.

"Che," I replied while pulling off my coat to begin training.

"I'm heading back to the tower. So, I'll see you around?"

"Maybe."

I watched as she pushed through the bushes and left the clearing, her blood red tresses dancing behind her through the corner of my eyes, pushing whatever that happened a moment ago to the back of my mind.

+MUGEN+

"Kanda, nii-san is looking for you," Lenalee informed me with a smile as she entered the cafeteria.

I nodded and stood up, putting my tray at the clearing station before leaving the cafeteria, making my way to Komui's office.

I approached Komui's office and noticed that his door was partly open. He **never** closes his door. I slowly made my way to the ajar door with my back against the hard stone wall. I hear two voices talking in the room, one of Komui's and the other, Laura's. I **absolutely** wasn't one who would eavesdrop but I just can't help but hide my presence while standing outside the office.

"Regarding this matter, how many knows?" Komui asked.

"Only you, Cross and Hevlaska," Laura replied.

"What about Central?"

"They would have restrained me by now and running tests if they knew."

"Well, it has already been five years. You might as well take Cross' advice and don't reveal anything to anyone, be it Central or the Pope."

Puzzled by what I was hearing, I instinctively pushed the door open and stormed into the office, surprising the two other occupants.

"Ah, Kanda you're here. I've got a mission for you," Komui said nonchalantly.

Laura only smiled at me as though nothing had just happened.

"It is an exterminating mission. A rather severe one so I think it'll take a few weeks. Can you leave immediately?" Komui asked.

"Ah," was all I manage to get out of my throat as my grip on Mugen grew tighter.

"I'll accompany you to the underground river," Laura said as she stood up and straightened her uniform.

I did not even bother to nod and turned towards the door, making my way out of the office as she followed behind.

We remained silent throughout the walk to the underground river. The sound of the base of our boots colliding with the stone floor and the disturbing blowing noise from the underground ventilators were the only things that accompanied us. We finally reached the dock where a finder was waiting by the boat.

"Have a safe mission the both of you," Laura said as we both came to a halt.

"Thank you, Laura-dono," the finder replied before hopping onto the boat, preparing to row.

"Are you going to be here when I return?" I asked, a step away from the boat.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"If I'm not assigned to any missions, I will. **I promise,**" she smiled.

"Good."

I hopped onto the boat and the finder began rowing. The soft lapping sounds of water could be heard as Laura stood there by the dock, watching us off. Gradually, her jet black uniform and blood red hair disappeared from sight.

+MUGEN+

Upon returning from the exterminating mission, I immediately retreated to my room as it was the **only** place Lavi, the stupid rabbit, would not go. I entered and noticed that there was a white card on my desk by the lotus hourglass.

_Kanda,_

_Welcome back._

It was written in Laura's orderly handwriting. All of a sudden, something in the recess of my mind clicked and my legs began moving on their own. They brought me to the science department, specifically Komui's office. I entered the office and there was Komui, standing in midst of piles of paperwork holding his coffee mug.

"Ooh… Kanda, what brings you here? You just returned so no new missions for you."

"Where's Laura?" I hissed.

"She left a few days after you with Lavi and Bookman to Bulgaria. They went separate ways after that. She should be in Kazakhstan now," he explained.

"She isn't coming back, is she?" I asked, my head lowered, eyes covered by my fringe.

"No, she isn't," he answered, blatantly.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential."

I deliberately clenched my fist tighter, almost snapping Mugen into half. I looked up and gave Komui the iciest glare I could muster before turning my heels and left his office.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

+MUGEN+

It has been four years since then and Laura Cross had not once returned to the Headquarters. The reason for the sudden change in attitude, no one knew. Komui continued his usual ways as though Laura's existence did not mattered; Lenalee was a little puzzled at first but seemed to have understood it after a brief explanation from her nii-san; Lavi and Bookman did not seem to mind as they still get assigned to missions with Laura, occasionally. As for Kanda, he became even more distant and cold, almost glaring at every single living soul he sees. His language also became fouler and constantly chases a certain redhead named Lavi with Mugen for pissing him off.

+MUGEN+

"Hmph. Why am I having all those stupid thoughts," Kanda muttered as he stood up, brushing grass off his uniform.

Unconsciously, time flew and he had spent half the day in his thoughts.

"What a waste," he said while running his left fingers through his stiff raven ponytail, his right gripping Mugen.

He took one last look at the makeshift grave and mumbled a "Ja!" under his breath before turning to make his way out of the clearing. The melody weaved by crickets and cicadas accompanied Kanda throughout his journey back to the tower as he secretly hope, from the bottom of his heart, that Laura would one day return and explain her sudden departure as well as the broken promise.

Kanda Yu decided he wasn't going to be leaving the Order anytime soon and so he waits, while killing Akumas, battling the Millennium Earl and chasing Lavi for calling him 'Yu-chan'.

**FIN--**

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first D. Gray Man fic! Review please? Love ya !! 3**


End file.
